haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Port-à-Piment
Port-à-Piment (Kreyol: Pòtapiman disid) is a commune in the Côteaux Arrondissement, Sud department of Haiti. In 2009, the commune had a population of 17,207. ]] , towards the west, with the Strait of Jamaica in purple]] History/About Port-à-Piment is a metro area located in the Southern Department of Haiti, part of the Côteaux Arrondissement. A serene town, it was originally developed as an unincorporated area first known as Prickly, established in 1700. Port-à-Piment, also called Figuier, was raised to the rank of commune in 1872. It has two Communal Sections: 1st Section Paricot, 2nd Section Balais. The dominant relief of the Municipality of Port-à-Piment is the hills. Its climate varies from normal to cool and it is coastal. Its inhabitants are called Port-à-Pimentais. In 1998, the population of the Municipality of Port-à-Piment was estimated at 24,756 inhabitants and projected to more than 27,700 inhabitants in 2004. Economy In Port-à-Piment, lime , tobacco and coffee are grown. The region is rich in manganese. Concerning Economic and Financial Institutions, there is no Bank in the Commune. However, a Hotel, a restaurant and a visitor center have been inventoried. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the Municipality of Port-à-Piment, but the Ministry delegates an inspector in case of necessity. Port-à-Piment has a fairly well-developed infrastructure by Haitian standards. It contains more than half a dozen elementary schools, a high school, and two universities. But these institutions are run within crumbling buildings, a scant number of textbooks, and too many students per teacher. Healthcare The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Port-à-Piment. Healthcare services could also be improved. They are provided by a single medical facility staffed by three physicians, two nurses, five medical assistants and a lab worker. A Public Health and Population Department is soon to be opened. Utilities As for water availability, a river, five springs and a pond were counted in the Commune. In addition, nearly a dozen taps were recorded for domestic use. The Municipality of Port-à-Piment was not electrified at the time of the survey. ]] Security At the level of the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has a Court of Peace and a police station. There is also a Prison in this Commune. ]] Environment An infrastructure weakness of Port-à-Piment is its watersheds, subject to heavy downpours and hurricane activity. The adverse weather has created serious soil erosion and flooding. The Earth Institute (EI), along with new partner W.K. Kellogg Foundation (WKKF), is conducting a watershed project in Port-à-Piment's new Millennium Village. EI and WKKF will install measuring devices to calculate rainfall and weather patterns. Statistics will then be compiled to help develop projects to improve the quality of drinking water and combat cholera. ]] ]] Neighborhoods Research Center Port-à-Piment's Millennium Village has been developed as a research center, funded for $150,798. It will target a broad spectrum of Port-à-Piment sectors: health, education, sanitation, agriculture, disaster risk monitoring and other areas in need of attention. Culture Religion Nearly twenty-one temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the Commune. These temples are Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Church of God, Wesleyan and Jehovah's Witness. Organization With regard to the Political Parties and Organizations, there are thirteen Popular Organizations, seven Peasant Groups and three Women's Groups. Communication The town has no newspaper / magazine or television station. However, there is a radio station located at Rue Calvaire Street. Leisure As for Leisure, the town has two school libraries, there is no museum. The Gagueres are five in number. For other types of entertainment, this municipality has three football (soccer) pitches, a Theater Room, a Cinema Room and three night clubs. For Cultural Heritages, there is a very old cave. Located east of the City of Port-à-Piment, The Marie-Jeanne cave is one of the largest in the Caribbean. Michael Vedrine Category:Les Côteaux Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Route Departmentale 25